


Draco and them boys

by Angie_leena



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, 30 Days of Writing, Breaking Up & Making Up, Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, M/M, Maybe some angst, Mostly Fluff, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, different pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_leena/pseuds/Angie_leena
Summary: so I've decided to do a 30 day 1k drabble challenge from a random list I found online. All pairings will be Dracoxsomebody. Mostly Drarry, Dreville, and Dron because Draco deserves all the love he can get and I'm going to give it to him. some may be smutty but mostly fluff here.1)getting lost somewhere-Dron2)pet names-Drarry3)patching each other up-Dreville4)hospital visit-Dron5)scar worship-Dreville6)making fun of one another-Drarry7)a death of someone close-Drarry8)sleeping in-Dron9)hugging-Drarry(sort of)10)watching the other sleep-Dron11)drawing each other12)having a lazy day13)in a fairytale14)geeking out over something15)teaching each other how to do something16)needing each other17)washing something18)one of them is sick19)spoiling one another20)shopping together21)buying flowers for the other22)competing23)being old together24)dealing with children25)trying to seduce one another26)interacting with family members27)moving in together28)falling in love29)doing chores around the house30)pillow talk
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 21
Kudos: 118





	1. Getting lost somewhere-Draco/Ron

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is Draco/Ron with OC child charachters and Mpreg mentioned in case that's a problem for anyone.  
> let me know what you think in the comments!

“I don't need to ask for directions! I grew up there, of course i know where it is”

Draco rolled his eyes. Ron and he had been circling Ottery St Catchpole for hours now and Ron was becoming more and more insufferable as the night wore on. Coming back to Britain had been Ron’s idea. He had been more than happy to live the rest of his life in Seattle but he would never have deprived Ron of reconciliation with his family. He had known they would be coming the moment he had read Hermione’s email. 

~~Dear Draco and Ron, 

___I’m sorry to be the bearer of bad news but you need to know that Molly is ill. Dreadfully so. The Healers and Doctors both aren't optimistic of her chances to live out the rest of the year. I know things are not well between you and the rest of the family but I would have never forgiven myself if I didn't let you know and give you the chance to say goodbye. You should know, Ron, that your mother and I have spent many hours discussing you. She loves you and regrets her actions towards you and Draco both. I hope knowing that helps you make it back in time for Christmas. I know it's last minute and I can't imagine how the prospect of facing the rest of the family must be for the both of you. But I know you would rather have the option than not at all. Know that if you decide to return, I will always be on your side, and though I can't speak of the rest of the family I hope you believe me when I tell you the rest of them have grown up in the last 20 years. And if I'm wrong and you would have rather not known then I'm truly sorry to have caused any unnecessary grief. ____ _

_____Love always ____ _ _ _

_______Hermione J Zabini~~_ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes, the last time you were here was over 20 years ago love. And I can't imagine you roamed about the muggle city much back then did you? Why you decided we should drive there instead of just apparating in, is beyond me.” Draco told him, rubbing his fingers through his husband's hair to lessen the sting of his words. Ron spared him a glance and a rueful smile for his efforts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Right, because popping in unannounced would have gone over real well wouldn't it? Plus the kids are still too young to apparate and you really shouldn't in your condition.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Behind them the twins scoffed. Ron threw Draco another look that he knew from experience said “they don't get that from me”._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Dad, we’re not babies anymore!” Caesar said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Ten is old enough to apparate” Scorpius chimed in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes, yes. Neither of you are babies any longer but your dad is still right. I cannot apparate this late into my pregnancy” Draco told the boys, laughing at the face they made whenever the new babies were brought up. Not that anyone but Draco knew they would be having another set of twins. Really those Weasley genes truly bred themselves compulsively._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Looking at his strawberry blonde boys in the backseat he couldn't find it in himself to complain though._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He knew the Burrow was on the outskirts of the small town, but that consisted of so many rolling hills it was easy to get lost. As discreetly as he could he pulled out his phone and sent a text to Hermione explaining the situation. They hadn't told her they were coming, Ron not wanting to get her hopes up in case they couldn't convince Draco's healer to let him cast a long term glamour over him for the flight, or if he backed out at the last minute. His phone vibrated in his hand seconds later with nothing more than a few exclamation points and a thumbs up emoji._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He jumped when he heard Ron let out a holler next to him. There in the sky, slightly to the left of them was a bright shower of sparkling lights. They shot out over the hill and burst into different shapes in the night sky._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“There! I knew there was a turn off here somewhere! It was just too dark to see now. Good thing whatever Georgie is shooting off out there brightened the road just enough.” Ron turned onto the bumpy dirt road and made his way down the lane. As the large rickety looking home came into view he sobered slightly. There were people milling about outside but they were still too far away to make out who it was, though Draco was sure two of them had to be Blaise and Hermione._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Behind them the boys spoke up again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Are Aunt Hermione-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“And Uncle Blaise-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Going to be here?” they finished in unison. Draco had had years to get used to the way the boys spoke with a singular brain and he smiled at them through the mirror._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes, they will be here. And so will all of your other aunts and uncles.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You mean the ones-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Who don’t like you-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Don't you father?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ron sighed next to him as he brought the car to a stop at the bottom of the hill that housed the Burrow. It looked like the occupants had all made their way outside, probably to see who was showing up unannounced._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes, boys. They don't like your father. Or at least they didn't when he and I got married anyways. And they don't know about you yet. So I'm going to get out and make sure it’s safe and you're going to get out with your father. Understand?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Scorpius bit his lip and let Caesar answer for the both of them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What if it’s not safe for you either Dad?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Then we can say we tried and we can leave. We’ll head north and take a look at Hogwarts. It's where we met you know.” Ron said with a grin that never failed to stop Draco’s heart in his chest. Merlin help him but he was as madly in love with this man he had been married to for the last twenty years as he was the the very first time he kissed him on the Hogwarts express on the last day of their eighth year. They had had such a messy courtship full of fights and fear because of their respective backgrounds, but one look at the love in his eyes every time he grinned at Draco in that way and he knew then it would all be worth it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ron leaned over and gave Draco a searing kiss while sliding his large hands across the protruding belly between them, as if rubbing it for good luck and Draco knew he had been right._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It had all been worth it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Pet Names- Draco/Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one came a little short of the 1k line but I really liked where it ended and didn't feel the need to add anymore. hope you like it!

Harry wasn't sure what it was about Malfoy’s prodigious use of pet names that bothered him. He liked it whenever he called him love, or darling, or even sweetheart. But sometimes they grated on him. 

Maybe it was because he also called Pansy Parkinson love. 

“oh love, do be quiet.”

Or that he called Hermione darling sometimes. 

“Hello darling you wouldn't happen to have the latest Potioneer Weekly would you?”

Or that not even Ron got away without being called sweetheart sometimes. 

“Sweetheart you know she loves you, but maybe show her with more than food sometimes, yes?” 

And while Harry loved that they had all come so far since the end of the war and were proper friends nowadays, he couldn't help but be a little resentful of the fact that apparently everyone was privy to Malfoy’s affection. 

And he was properly affectionate. 

He touched as freely as any Weasley ever had, which had been an odd thing to find out. The first time he had laid his arm across the back of the booth they had been sharing, only to run his fingers through Harry’s hair absentmindedly had frozen Harry on the spot. Parkinson and Goyle had not batted an eye, but Harry had seen Ron blinking owlishly at them while Hermione had a considering look on her face. Later when it had been Harry’s turn to get up for the next round he had come back to find Malfoy in the same position on the other side of the booth, and Goyle had been the newest recipient of the long fingers in his hair. Harry had tried not to let his face show the disappointment he felt. 

The small well of dissatisfaction that had sprung that night in the pub had only grown as Harry began to catalogue all the new information he had on Malfoy’s habits. 

He had a specific name for each of his closest friends. Pansy was Love, Goyle was My Sweet, Zabini was handsome, and most recently Hermione and Ron had become increasingly, Darling and Sweetheart respectively. 

He was not only touchy, but clingy. Both arms wrapped around one of Goyle’s as they walked. His head tucked into Zabin’s back as they stood together. His arms would wrap around Pansy’s waist when they were next to each other. Sometimes he would even tuck himself under Ron’s arm while they sat, Hermione cuddled under the opposite arm, and as they talked he would play with the fingers of Hermione’s hand.

None of the Slytherin’s seemed to think any of it was odd or even out of character. It made Harry wonder if this was how Malfoy always was out of view of everyone else, deep in the halls of the Slytherin dungeons. Hermione had said he finally felt free enough to show affection openly now that he was without any of the pressures Malfoy Sr had imposed on him growing up. 

Then Narcissa Malfoy showed up to the train station over Easter hols, calling Malfoy Baby, and Sweetness, and Precious, and My Littlest Love while running her hands over his face and his hair, clutching him to her chest and wrapping her arms around him, pressing kisses to his cheeks and forehead and everything made sense. 

Everyone had stared at the only two remaining Malfoy’s, but neither of them seemed to register the shock of those around them. 

After that even Ron, who had been the most wary, had come around and accepted any and all cuddling and name calling as normal behavior. 

But Harry didn't have one pet name. Malfoy seemed to cycle through an unending list of things to call Harry, but never stuck with one. He didn't use his sneering voice to spit out Potter anymore but he never seemed to land on one specific endearment for him. Harry loved them all of course. He knew if they were not as close as they were he would be relegated to Potter again but he couldn't help the sting of jealousy when he heard him speak to any of the others. 

But when Harry eventually managed to pluck up his Gryffindor courage and finally kiss Malfoy’s sweet lips he decided he didn't care what Malfoy called him. So long as Harry could be the only one to taste the candied flavor of Malfoy’s mouth it didn't matter. So he drank down the sugared taste on Malfoy’s tongue until he knew every flavor it had to offer, not breaking the kiss until the need to breath overpowered the need to savor everything Malfoy was giving him. 

Harry smiled at the glazed look in Malfoy’s grey eyes when they pulled apart. 

“Harry” he breathed out softly. 

And that was the best thing Malfoy had ever called him.


	3. patching each other up- Draco/Neville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little angsty Dreville fic for everyone to enjoy hopefully!

“You didn't have to jump in like that you know.”

“Of course I did. they had no right to go after you the way they did. You were only trying to apologize.”

Draco sighed and stilled Neville’s hands on him. 

“Yes, I was trying to apologize, but I don't expect everyone to be as forgiving as you.”

He saw Neville’s jaw clench and fire flash briefly in his eyes before he deflated completely. Draco touched the hand still cupping his jaw. He could feel where the skin on the knuckles had split. He pulled the hand away and kissed them again in silent apology the same way he had when McGonagall had sent them on their way after breaking up the fight. Neville’s eyes softened like they did whenever he thought Draco was doing something wholly uncharacteristic.

“It’s not right how they treat you, like you had a choice in the matter. They have no idea what you did for them. They still only see the bad things you were forced into.”

Draco took the small bottle of dittany out from the low table next to them and dabbed some on a cloth instead of responding. It was true, much of the truly terrible things he had done since he was 15 and his father had gone to prison had been forced on him. But he knew better than to try and change the minds of the golden trio. Harry Potter had made up his mind about Draco Malfoy when he was eleven years old and nothing was going to change that. The Savior of the Wizarding World was a stubborn git with a hero complex and an air of superiority to rival any pureblood or dark lord out there. 

“They weren’t here last year, with the Carrow’s. There’s no way for them to know.” he said softly while he dabbed the cloth against the cut on Neville’s brow that was still sluggish bleeding. He winced when Neville let out a hiss. 

“Sorry, sorry.” he blew softly against the skin to ease the sting, watching the cut stitch itself together.

“It’s ok,” Neville murmured, taking the cloth from Draco and soaking it again. He suppressed a flinch when the dittany met the skin of his lip. 

“It’s just that, we have told them. Me and Gin have told them how much help you were last year with the DA. We told them about all the shield spells and disillusionment charms you taught all the younger years. We even told them about how you made sure you or Daphne or Blaise were the ones to lead detentions so you didn't actually have to hurt the children. And all they can say is how you should have done more! How you should have stood up to them openly instead of hiding in the shadows. They have no idea what it was like to be here last year but they think they can cast judgement on those of us who had to live it!” 

“It’s ok” Draco told him again “as long as you know, and as long as I have you, I don't care what Potty has to say to me.”

“This is more than just saying something Draco! He put his hands on you when you told him how sorry you were for how you treated them!” 

Draco could feel his eyes begin to water again. He had held in his sobs as they had walked back to the eighth year dormitory, back ramrod straight as he struggled to keep up with Neville and keep his defenses up against the trio behind him. He had felt stupid to believe that his apology would be accepted and mortified beyond belief that the rejection had stung just as badly as it had in first year. There had been physical blows this time instead of just a verbal lashing, but both had reduced him to tears and made him feel pathetically small. 

“Well” he sniffed “I already knew they were never going to be my friends. I was the bigger person and did my part. The rest is on them. Please, Neville, can we not let them get to us? This is our first night here together without fear of being caught. Please, Let’s just heal the rest of these bruises and lay down, yes?”

Neville’s jaw was clenched so tight Draco was sure he could hear his teeth grind together. Blinking away the tears he took hold of Neville’s face with both hands. He rubbed circles on the joint of his jaw and waited for the tension to leave him. 

Draco stared Neville straight in the eyes, taking stock of every fleck of gold, brown, and green that made up the hazel orbs. No one Draco had ever met had the same eyes Neville had. They were a perfect mixture of warm, soothing colors that hid nothing of his true feelings. Draco knew that his were the opposite. A gray so dark they were almost silver. Storm clouds that hid the true nature of what was inside whether he liked it or not. 

Draco smiled and tried to infuse some warmth into his eyes, trying to be reassuring. He wasn't sure if it worked but he felt the muscles under his fingertips relax and saw Neville give him a watery smile in return. 

“Ok, ok yeah. Just me and you tonight. Let's get this shirt off of you so we can see the damage.” Neville said, voice hitching on the last word. 

Draco tried to raise his arms to help Neville but yelped before they could get too high. He sighed, already knowing what was wrong. 

“They’re broken aren't they?” Neville whispered. 

Draco whimpered slightly but nodded. Neville nodded back and sent a patronus to Madame Pomfrey to let her know to expect them before helping Malfoy up. He heard Neville open the door, but the arm around him squeezed so tightly around his broken ribs his vision darkened and he was sure he was going to be sick. He didn't even register the reason until he heard Granger speak.

“Oh Neville! I didn't realize you would be here. Um, Malfoy we came to apologize.” she said, but Draco only heard it as if it was far away, still trying to catch his breath. 

“Dramatic twat.” someone said from behind her. Draco didn't look up to see whether it was Potter or the Weasel. No one spoke for a minute and finally the nausea passed enough for him to lift his head. 

Neville looked furious. 

“Apologize or move, I need to get my husband to the healer to take care of the boot shaped bruising and broken ribs he has.”

He saw Granger’s eyes widen, with guilt or surprise, but Potter remained impassive staring at the floor and Weasley only continued to sneer. 

“We’re sorry” she breathed. 

“You didn't do anything.” Neville told her.

“I know but I’m still sorry. And so are Harry and Ron.” she said earnestly, shooting a glare at the boys behind her. 

“No, I mean you didn't do anything. You watched the two of them shoot hexes and physically attack someone who wasn't fighting back and you did nothing. Truthfully they don't even surprise me. But you Hermione, I’m disappointed. You’ve said your piece, now move.”


	4. Hospital Visit-Draco/Ron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco/Ron with some Mpreg and mentioned male birth. Nothing graphic. This one can be taken as a prequel to the story in chapter 1.  
> I used the Inuit word for wolf for the name of the school and an Inuit name for an OC. if any of it is wrong i'm very sorry.  
> hope you like it!

Ron circled the pitch watching his students carefully as they ran drills in front of him. The quick quill and notepad he used to take notes hovered in the air next to him, waiting for him to narrate the next series of corrections he could make to each of their forms. 

Nearly 10 years after leaving England behind Ron had not anticipated being a quodpot coach at a new Wizarding school in the Americas, but he loved it. Every so often he would have the kids play quidditch just for fun if he could manage to convince Draco to stop by on one of his days off. 

Ron smiled, thinking about Draco sitting at home waiting for him. The Amarok School of Magic, originally in Alaska, was one of the few Wizarding schools that didn't board their students. Ron was able to head home to his husband at the end of every school day and spend the weekends in bed with him. Most weekends these days were spent with Draco’s feet in his lap, with his pregnancy in its last trimester the blonde was milking every single foot massage that he could out of Ron. His favorite position was on the floor with a shirtless Draco above him, where he could see the round belly undulate with life. Watching the activity under Draco’s drum tight skin was grotesquely fascinating, and both of them loved to trace the movement with their fingertips.

Ron loved a pregnant Draco. Oh he loved Draco plenty the rest of the time too, their entire life together was a clear enough indicator of that. But pregnant Draco glowed brightly. The look he usually reserved just for Ron whenever he told him he loved him seemed to be a permanent fixture on his face nowadays. Ron used to revel in the shine of his eyes whenever he was open with his emotions, but it seemed like that was all the time now. Draco was constantly open and loving and in love with Ron and the lives they had brought into being. 

And Twins!

They were having twins, and of course Ron knew his brother could never be replaced and maybe he hadn't talked to any of his other brothers, or any of his family really, in the 10 years Draco and he had been married but just having that small part of them with him meant so much. A pair of Weasley twins just for Ron and Draco was more than he could have ever imagined at the beginning of his eighth year when he and Harry had been made to room with the Slytherin. 

Lost in thoughts of red headed, grey eyed babies Ron was surprised by the patronus that burst to life in front of him. 

“Weasley, I swear to everything inside me, namely your evil red haired spawn, I will bloody end you if you don't get to this hospital immediately!” Draco’s sleek cat patronus snarled at him in his husband's voice as it staked along the tip of his broom. 

Thankfully all of his students also heard Draco’s dramatic interruption and were landing just behind Ron. He barely had his feet on solid ground when headmaster Kolit rounded the corner. 

“Ah, I see you’ve gotten the message? Go on then, I'll take care of the class and cover for your next one.”

“Thank you, yes ok, yes of course. I'm going. Maybe call Sasha? He was ready to take over the class until the end of the year for me. Right you knew that. Ok yes. I-I-I’ll go now.” Ron rambled as he pulled off his quodpot leathers wrinkling his nose at the sweat tacky clothes underneath. 

“Professor Weasley,” Kolit said as he took hold of Ron’s shoulders. 

“Please leave.” Ron blinked at him and snapped his mouth shut “ I'm infinitely more afraid of your husband than I am of being down a professor 3 weeks before school ends.” Kolit told him with a wide, toothy grin. 

Ron laughed letting go of some of the tension he held. He shook his head and pulled out the emergency portkey the healers had provided for both him and Draco for just these purposes. Gripping the small charm hanging by a cord around his neck, he activated it and his vision turned dark before the bright lights of the small wizarding hospital came into view. His stomach turned as the sensation of forced apparition settled, and then he was off at a run towards the maternity ward. 

Before he could run through the double doors leading into the ward though, one of the medi-wix managed to grab a hold of him and thankfully cast a healer grade disinfecting charm at him. It settled over him with the astringent scent of too clean that always hung around a hospital. Ron scrunched his nose at it and imagined he could hear the squeaky clean. 

The wizard smiled at him and held out the lime green visitors gown and booties. Slipping it over his head he hopped towards the swinging doors while securing the thin paper booties over his feet. Once he was through he ran down the hallway, Draco’s high pitched voice leading the way. 

“I don’t care how anxious they are to come out, there will be no pushing until their sorry excuse of sire arrives!” he screamed.

“Mr. Weasley we understand, but you waited until the end stages of labor to come in, we really can’t wait any longer.” Ron heard Healer Brixley say. 

If Ron hadn’t been worried about Draco and his boys he probably would have been annoyed. But of course Draco had waited to come in until he absolutely had to. The git hated having to go into the healers office on a regular day, he had probably tried to wait until Ron was home before coming. 

He burst through the door, oblivious to the stares of the Healer and other wixen in the room. 

He only had eyes for Draco. 

Draco, who was kneeling up on the bed, one arm braced against the wall with the other wrapped protectively around his protruding belly. Ron could see the tension of his shoulders and the fear in his eyes when they landed on Ron. He was by his side in seconds. 

“And what kind of time do you call this?” he spat. But Ron saw the tension and the fear begin to bleed out of him. 

“I came as soon as you called, just like I always do.” Ron replied, one hand sliding through Draco’s hair. The other ran soothing circles around the protective cocoon holding children. 

“I’m here love. Let’s get these babes here too hmm. God Draco, I love you.”

“I'm scared.”

“I know, fuck I know, I am too. But I’m here.”


	5. Scar Worship-Draco/Neville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> scar worship! with Neville and Draco! because harry/draco was just too easy with this one. they can make an appearance next time.

‘Oh,I uh, P-Professor Snape!”

“What! Do. You. Want. Boy?” Snape snapped out, making Neville flinch and shake even more than he already was. He had run straight to the infirmary when he heard Harry telling Ron what had happened in Myrtle's bathroom inly to find the boy not there. 

It had been a relief for a split instant before he heard that Harry had no idea how the blonde actually was. Neville had been a nervous wreck after showing up for his rendezvous with Draco only to find their spot in ruins. There had been porcelain and glass all over and the floor had been covered in pink blood. Neville had been frantic calling out for Draco but he was nowhere to be found and even poor Myrtle had been too distraught to tell him anything. 

Myrtle was the only “person” who knew about him and Draco. They had been together since the very beginning of sixth year when Neville had come across the crying Slytherin in the very same bathroom Neville sometimes took his lunch in. Neville had been wary at first, but Draco didn't make any moves or cruel remarks, only watched him with red rimmed eyes under disheveled hair. Neville had plucked up every piece of Gryffindor courage he could find and sat across from Draco, pulling out his lunch and rolling an apple over to him. 

“You’ve missed lunch. You can have that to maybe hold you over until dinner.” Neville had said softly, still waiting for the blonde to spit something cruel at him. He had been surprised when all he received in turn had been a soft, but curt, thank you. His surprise must have shown on his face because Draco’s lips twitched into that familiar cruel edged smirk, only smaller and more tired. 

“Can’t rightly be the regular git right about now Longbottom, come see me in an hour perhaps i can be a bitch to you about you eating in the lady’s lav.” he said. 

Neville smiled a bit at that. “I think I'll pass.” he told him. 

They had sat in silence for the next few minutes. Neville ate his lunch while Draco ate his apple one tiny bite at a time. Neville was pretty sure the Slytherin hadn't been at breakfast that morning or even dinner the night before.

“You can have more, if you want.” he offered once the apple was nothing more than core. 

Neville wasn't sure what he had expected, but Draco snapping out of his thousand yard stare to pin him with a look that looked so lost and confused wasn't it. Him bursting into a fresh round of tears was even more shocking. Without thinking Neville scooted himself across to the blonde and wrapped his arms around him, only mildly surprised to feel long spindly arms wrap around his shoulders in return. 

They sat there until Draco pulled himself back together and stood up. Even after the whole display, Neville had been pleasantly surprised when he reached a hand down to help him up as well. He had smiled nervously down at Draco who looked surprised to be looking up at him instead of down. 

“Puberty does such nice things to wizards.” he had murmured, causing the blush Neville had been fighting to win and spread rapidly across his cheeks. 

They had met there again a few days later. And a few after that. By the time Neville had worked up the courage to kiss Draco, they had been meeting at least every other day. 

So when he had seen the state of the bathroom, Neville had immediately panicked. Has someone seen them? Caught on that Draco regretted being marked and was as desperate to get out as he was to complete his mission from the Dark Lord? He had no idea, and his desperate search of most of his boyfriends regular haunts didn't turn anything up. He had been a mess by the time he trudged into his dorm and flopped onto his bed, only to shoot up minutes later at Harry’s admission of hexing Draco with an unknown spell. 

What kind of idiot used an unknown spell on another student? Neville loved Harry but sometimes he couldn't help but agree with Draco that the boy was truly an idiot with nothing but luck to get him by. 

“Mr. Longbottom, if there is nothing you need from me I have another Gryffindor to hang and quarter.” Professor Snape said in front of him. 

“Oh, uh yes so-sorry professor. Erm, Harry is on the pitch right now if you wanted to try and find him there.”

Snape raised one eyebrow at him in a way that made him nervous but he was more anxious to get to Draco. 

“Tattling on the golden boy are you?” he stated more than asked. 

Neville felt himself scowl.

“He said he hurt Draco and ran away like a coward, had no idea if Draco even lived, he said. I can't protect that.” 

Snape's other eyebrow rose to join the first and he opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a voice coming from his office behind him. 

“Uncle please stop tormenting the poor man and let him in, I'd actually like to see my boyfriend and assure the bloody Gryffindork Potty did not manage to shuffle me off this mortal coil, no matter how much he tried.”

“Draconis, if you sully my quarters I'll make sure to complete the subpar job Potter did on you earlier.” 

With a glare towards the partially opened door behind him, Snape ignored Neville and turned on his heel to walk back towards the Slytherin dormitory.

Neville ignored him, moving towards the door, surprised to see they really were Snape’s sleeping quarters and not his office after all. 

“Draco!” he cried seeing him laid out on the settee in front of him. He rushed over to him, hands reaching out to pull him into a hug. He pulled back slightly when he felt Draco flinch away from him.

“What is it? Are you still hurt? I went to Pomfrey first but she hadn't seen you. Do you need to see her?” 

“Shh it’s ok love. Calm down. I’ll have to go tomorrow to get a pain potion and some. . .” Draco choked, biting off the end of his statement. When Neville tried to catch his gaze he looked away and pulled the quilt higher up practically to his neck. 

“Draco? What is it?” 

Draco only huffed lightly and Neville was horrified to notice there were tears in his eyes. 

“I hate him. Bloody Perfect Potter my arse. Savior of the Wizarding World but only if he believes you deserve it! He-he saw me. Crying there in that bathroom. Almost like you did. And all he bloody did was make me bear his mark, just as painfully as the ones that noseless bitch burned into me! I hate them! I hate them both!” 

“Draco! Draco, baby shhh its ok I know, I know. If I could take you away from all of this i would. You know I would. But you wont leave your family anymore than i will. It's why I love you.” Neville told him while running his hands through white blonde hair. 

“You did love me. I'm ugly now.” Neville frowned down at him. He didn't look any different. Not that it would have mattered if he did.

Draco sighed and let go of the quilt covering him . it fell to his lap revealing long angry red slashes across his chest from left hip to right shoulder. He gasped and reached a hand out to touch the darkest one laid right across his ribs. 

“That bloody animal I swear.” Neville said beneath his breath. 

“I need scar softening cream Uncle says. They’ll probably never go away, but they should lighten and soften. Eventually.”

“Oh Draco, do you think this makes you ugly to me?” 

“Of course,” he scoffed halfheartedly “how could it not?”

Neville almost laughed at the scared but still prideful look on Malfoy's face.

“Draco, if anything was going to make me see you as ugly I think it would have been the whole poisoning Ron thing, this? This is like a roadmap I get to follow.” Neville told him with a smile. At his stupid boyfriends confused look Neville couldn't help but smirk. He leaned in for a kiss that was eagerly returned. Lowering himself to his knees on the floor, he sat Draco up, moving the blanket off him completely so he could get as close as he could between his thighs. When Neville finally broke the kiss he leaned his forehead against Draco’s.

“I heard Harry talking and I swore my heart stopped. I have no idea how I even left the common room. Barely noticed a thing till i was outside Madam Pomfrey’s.”  
He paused with his lips at the tip of the long slash at the top of a pale shoulder. 

“You can't imagine how terrified i was when i saw the state of poor Myrtle’s bathroom when I got there” he told him, following the new scar with his lips down to Draco’s collarbone. 

“I had no idea if it was a lot of blood or if the water made it look worse.” his tongue trailed down the puckered flesh to where it bisected a pectoral, barely missing the dusky nipple. Neville made sure to give it attention while he was in the vicinity. 

“I looked for you everywhere I could think of, anywhere I remembered you mention.” he felt Draco’s stomach muscles tighten as he dropped kisses in a perfect line across his abdomen. 

“I was near frantic by the time I made it near the dungeons wondering how I was going to break in to find you.” Draco was panting by the time Neville’s mouth made it to the end of the garish new scar right above the jut of one prominent hip bone. He sucked on it, feeling the uneven skin with his tongue and nipping at it with his teeth. 

“Neville” Draco gasped above him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not crazy about my Draco in this one, but Snape calling him Draconis is my favorite thing ever!  
> i had planned on making this porny, then it got away from me so i figured i'd save that for next time!  
> let me know what you think!


	6. making fun of each other-Draco/harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why do my Drarry stories always come out so short?   
> this is also kind of a sickfic though theres nothing too graphic, just an unsympathetic Draco making fun of a sick Harry.

Draco sat with Harry in the living room, reading while Harry dozed on and off. Harry was wearing one of his Christmas jumpers and still wrapped in a heavy blanket.

Draco was hot just looking at him. 

"Your blanket is on my toes" Draco told him. He wiggled them against Harry's side for emphasis. 

"I suggest you move your pointy toes then" Harry said listlessly. He hadn't been feeling good that morning, Draco knew, perhaps he was still under the weather. 

"My toes are not pointy, you just don't have enough meat on your bones to protect you from them." 

He watched Harry reach down and pull the blanket off of his feet and tuck it under them. He couldn't feel Harry's thighs shifting underneath his heels anymore but they were kind of still touching so that was ok. 

"Christ Merlin, your so fucking loud you know that?" 

Draco squawked in indignation at that. 

"Oi! I am not!" 

Harry let out a low laugh.

"You bloody well are, and also you're starting to sound like a Weasley there Malfoy. Should Hermione and I rescind pub privileges from you and Ron?" 

Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry and dug his toes into the leg under him. 

"You leave Ronald out of this. At least he can hold his liquor. Must be better genes in us purebloods" he said snootily.

“Right, all that inbreeding must have gone and bred out the need for a liver.” Harry shot back halfheartedly. 

Draco tilted his head and considered Harry. He was looking rather flushed and had sweat beaded on his forehead. That, and the way he seemed to huddle in on himself instead of draping his body across the couch with his legs intertwined with Draco’s pointed to him probably actually being sick. He wrinkled his nose. 

“You're actually quite ugly when you're ill.” he told him. Harry glared at him. His eyes too now that he could see them looked fever bright and greener than ever. 

“You're ugly most of the time so i guess that evens us out.” he said. It was less effective than it could have been considering his Th’s came out sounding more like D’s. 

“Hmm, it's a sweaty face for me.” Draco told him. 

“Mmm it’s the pointy chin for me.” 

“It’s the droopy eyelids for me.” 

“Yeah, it's the invisible blonde eyebrows for me.”

“No it’s definitely the snotty nose for me.”

“Well it’s the thin lips for me.” Harry said and promptly began a hacking cough that had Draco recoiling in his seat. 

“Merlin's balls you really are sick aren't you?” he asked him. 

“Great observation there Draco, what next? You wanna tell me my eyes are green too?”

Draco paused looking at him carefully. 

“I'm calling Granger and the Weasel. Your no fun when your sick.” Draco threw himself off the couch when Harry threw an old tissue at him scrambling for the floo on his hands and knees. Harry let out a croaking laugh behind him. 

“Na it's dat ass for me.” he said, still laughing. 

Draco paused. 

“You said ‘dat’ on purpose.”

Harry smirked, “I did say dat on purpose.”

“No,” Draco shook his head. “I mean ‘dat’. You said “dat” on purpose.”

Harry laughed again, though this time it dissolves into a cough. 

“Right, dat, I said it on purpose.”

“No, you're saying dat because you're gross sick, but you said ‘dat’ on purpose to be funny.”

Harry could barely breath between laughing and coughing but he still managed to wheeze out a response. 

“I know dat!” 

“Ugh, never mind” he turned back to the floo and tossed in a handful of powder calling out for Granger. Harry was calming down behind him, but he could hear him murmuring to himself in between coughs. 

“Dat ass”


	7. Death of Someone Close-Draco/Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh man this one turned out long! that's what I get for saying my Drarry's were too short. to be fair this is very firmly pre-relationship. So canonical Major Character death here and a lot of playing fast and loose with canon elements. hope you like!

It was over. 

Harry wouldn't actually believe that it was over. Voldemort was dead. Most of his deatheaters were in custody. And it was over. 

Most of the deatheaters had been stunned watching their lord crumble to ash before them. A few had gotten away, but those not quick enough had been handled easily by the aurors who had shown only seconds too late. 

Harry wasn't too sure what to think about the few number of them to actually be present for the battle. Tonks and Moody had been outliers on the force, morally good and not just able to follow orders. He knew if he was going to go ahead with his plans he would have to do something about that. But for now he was ok to sit between Tonks and Remus and grieve for what was lost. 

Harry sat for a few minutes looking around at the great hall. It was still beautiful, still looked like home to him. But there was so much sadness packed into the grand room. So many dead, fighting for him, with him. 

A commotion near the main doors drew the attention of him and a few others. Hermione who had been hovering nearby stepped closer to him. 

“Let go of me! I won’t be going anywhere without my son!” Lucius Malfoy yelled at the Auror who grabbed his arm. 

“Please, just let us find him and we will all go with you.” Narcissa Malfoy pleaded with Kingsley who looked put out, but not unsympathetic. 

“We don't need your boy, just the two of you. We saw where his allegiance lay and who’s wand defeated your lord. I don't think for a minute anything he did wrong here was his idea.” he said with a glare towards Malfoy Sr. 

Harry heard Hermione’s relieved breath next to him and was shocked at the relief he felt at those words. He knew Malfoy was a git of the highest order but every time he saw him ever since sixth year there had been nothing but fear and desperation in his eyes. Harry had been more than ready to speak up for him no matter what it took, but hearing Kingsley say that Draco wasn't going to be arrested was a weight of his shoulders he wasn't even aware he had. 

He saw Mrs. Malfoy suck in a breath and tears welled in her eyes, her shoulders slumped and it seemed Harry wasn't the only one freed by the statement. He could still feel her breath in his ear asking after her only child. Next to her Lucius was nodding imperiously, as if he wasn't shackled and bleeding. 

“Yes, absolutely. My son did nothing he wasn't forced into. I’ll testify I imperiused him myself” he stated. 

“Blimey,” came a voice next to where he and Hermione stood. Harry turned and saw Ron, together with most of the Weasleys, Neville, Luna, and Dean. 

Dean spoke up next “I saw him do it, saw him cast an imperio at Malfoy.” he said and drew a nodding Luna into his arms. 

The Malfoy’s and their auror guard both turned to look at the crowd they had gathered. Mrs. Malfoy looked shocked for a moment but covered it quickly. Mr Malfoy though, looked at Dean and Luna with regret and grudging admiration, nodding once in acceptance. 

“There you have it. Draco did nothing wrong under his own choice. But” he paused gritting his teeth “Please-” he ground out “allow me to find my son before we are separated forever.” 

Harry was stunned. Everyone knew Lucius Malfoy had escaped Azkaban in the first war by claiming to be under the Imperius. That he would allow his son to claim the same under his own hand to guarantee his safety was completely unexpected from the man Harry thought he was. The older Malfoy he had seen through Voldemort's visions had been a broken shell of a man. Even the man Harry had seen only minutes before, still cowering behind his lord, seemed ages away from the desperate father in front of him. That Mrs. Malfoy loved her son was obvious from the first, but he had never realized that Mr. Malfoy might love him as well. 

Before he could think of a loving Malfoy family dynamic, another younger auror stepped into the great hall. 

“Someone spotted him outside by the lake a few minutes ago” they said. 

“Please” Mrs. Malfoy asked again, pride all but broken by this point. 

Kingsley stared at them both almost dispassionately before sighing and nodding to the aurors holding the couple. As they walked out Harry found himself walking automatically with them. The air outside was still hazy with smoke. Harry tried not to look around at the destroyed castle, he kept his head down and his eyes trained on the red of Kingsley’s robes. 

Mrs. Malfoy saw him first. 

“There! Over there! Draco!” she called out to Malfoy’s retreating back. If he heard her he made no sign of it. He kept moving slowly, but purposefully onward, his head swiveling back and forth over the ruined terrain. 

“We must hurry.” said Mr. Malfoy. He looked scared and gaunt once again, his worry beginning to break through the arrogant facade he showed earlier. 

Draco didn't move any faster, every once in a while he would stop and peer at a- peer down Harry corrected himself firmly- Harry could see his shoulders shaking harder and harder each time he moved on. 

“He’s looking for someone.” Harry realized. The group in front of him stopped and turned to look at him, apparently surprised by his company. 

Mrs. Malfoy turned away first. Harry had been too busy fidgeting under their looks to notice Draco had slipped out of sight. 

“He’s gone.” he said, surprised, until he noticed the direction Draco had been moving in. 

The Boat House. 

Harry heard a scream pierce the air. 

The cry was loud, and high pitched, and full of so much anguish. Harry felt the grief and hopelessness of it as if it was own. He felt his chest crack open right between his ribs, the pain so real he reached up with hand to rub at the spot. 

The scream brought back every defeated memory Harry had. He could see Tonks and Remus laid out dead still reaching for each other. 

He saw the Weasley’s silent in their grief surrounding their lost son and brother, even George who looked closer to dead than alive. 

The scream went on and on, drowning Harry and pulling him down deeper into his despair over the senseless loss of life. It was like a banshee’s scream or a sirens song, never ending and painful, a death knell and acknowledgment of suffering. 

It felt like Draco was screaming directly next to him. Right into his ear and across every nerve ending Harry had. 

Harry opened his eyes and saw the others still in front of him, clutching themselves with their hands over their ears. Mrs. Malfoy was openly crying and leaned heavily into her husband's arms. Kingsley had his hands to his head but his eyes were open, looking soberly at the boat house through squinted eyes. 

Finally the noise cut off.

The sudden silence was almost as painful as the screaming had been. It felt like it had gone on for hours, but Harry knew it had only been seconds. 

Suddenly a small black shape began to materialize above the small shack. Harry squinted, trying to make out the shape but it seemed to be shifting as if not sure what it wanted to be. It looked more like a black patronus than anything solid. Next to him one of the auror’s spoke up. 

“Merlin almighty what the bloody hell did the poor boy find in there?” 

Harry answered without thinking. “Snape’s body” he said absently, still staring at what was looking more and more like a-  
“Dementor” he whispered “is that a dementor” 

“If your saying that Draco just encountered the dead body of Severus Snape, then yes Potter, that is more than likely a new dementor.” Mr. Malfoy said coldly. Harry scowled at him. It was almost good to know that the man was still an arse. 

Mrs. Malfoy moved away from him, not bothering to wipe at the black tear tracks marring her face. She did straighten her shoulders and take a step forward, then another larger one, dragging her handler forward with her. 

Harry eyed the small dementor still hovering menacingly, now that he was sure what it was. Mr. Malfoy followed behind her, her long stride keeping her ahead. Harry continued to follow at a slower pace, wary of the wraith. He looked over at KingslEy who had a troubled look on his face, his eyes darting up and away from the dementor periodically. 

“Do you want me to cast a patronus to get rid of it?” Harry blurted out suddenly, startling the man slightly. He sighed. 

“No i don't believe we need that just yet.” he said

Harry frowned. 

“Why not? And what’s that Malfoy was saying? A new dementor?”

Kingsley looked at him slightly through the corner of his eye, not breaking pace behind the Malfoys.

“It's a new dementor Harry. A baby if you want. Just born.” 

Harry was stunned. He had never given much thought to where dementors “came from” before and he wasn't sure he wanted to know. 

“Oh, err, I didn't know they could have uh, babies” he said rather awkwardly. He could see Kingsley smile slightly at his obvious discomfort. More a twitch of the corner of his lip really but Harry figured that was all that was allowed at the moment. 

“I forget you're so young sometimes. And so unaware of so many things. I’m sure Miss Granger would know already.” he said it was a teasing lilt to his voice but Harry rather thought it was a tad insulting. He could feel his ears heating up in embarrassment. 

“Dementors are not born exactly. They're more. . . . ..brought into being.” he said. His eyes were still trained on the boat house, switching between the door and the dementor hovering above it. 

“How?” Harry asked when it didn't seem like he was going to be anymore forthcoming. 

Mrs. Malfoy had made it into the boat house, not even glancing at the spectre above her head. Her handler let her go in alone, clearly unwilling to pass beneath it. Following her lead Mr. Malfoy was also unhanded and marched inside, though Harry could see the tension in his shoulders as he made to pass. 

“A dementor is born from the pained scream of a soul. That’s what we heard back there.” Kingsley said motioning behind them. Harry looked back for the first time since leaving through the double doors, he was surprised to see a crowd of people hovering about and watching them. They were too far for Harry, even with his glasses, to see who they were. 

“They’re born from a soul” he repeated rather dubiously.

“From the scream of a soul. One in unimaginable grief, or pain. It’s said the first dementors were born of the squib bastard of the family Azkaban, who was tortured in their private mansion where the prison now sits. Their torture reached his soul and unleashed the dementor on them and drove them madder than they already were. The boy was an obscurial, used every piece of magic he didn't know he had in him to separate his pain from his soul.”

Harry only blinked at him. He had no idea what to even begin to think about that. Truthfully it sounded more like a fairy tale than anything else, but he had the Elder wand in his hand and the Invisibility cloak in his pocket so who was he to say it wasn't true. 

“And Malfoy, Draco Malfoy felt enough grief over Professor Snape to create a dementor?” he asked skeptically.

“Tell me Potter,” Lucius said behind him “how much grief did it cause you when you lost the godfather you had only truly known for a handful of months?” 

Harry spun around surprised at his interruption. He snarled and drew wand at the man’s words, before realizing he was carrying Snape in his manacled arms. The sight saved him from a nasty hex but Harry wasn't going to let him get away with bringing up Sirius. 

“And who’s fault was that huh?!” he hissed at him through clenched teeth trying and failing to reign in his anger. 

“I’m pretty sure it was that bitch of a sister in law of mine. Do remind Draco to send the Weasley’s a gift basket on my behalf. I’d do it myself but I may be out of the area for the indefinite future.” 

“And before you lose your tenuous grip on your temper , I only ask you that to say this: the grief you felt at losing your godfather is nothing -” he hissed, finally losing his Malfoy composure “to the grief Draco is feeling at losing his and being the one to find his mangled body. He has always been there in Draco’s life, from the moment he slipped from my wife’s body into Severus’ waiting hands until the dark lord called him away on the steps of this school.”

“I understand Severus showed his disdain for your openly at any opportunity he had despite his overwhelmingly unrequited love for your mother but in Draco’s eyes that acerbic man was everything. So yes, Harry Potter. Draco’s grief and pain over the loss of his godfather bore him a dementor” Mr. Malfoy hissed. He stood unmoving and unblinking until he curled his lip at Harry and turned away from him, dismissing him. 

“I am ready to go now. I will take the body with me to the ministry and have my lawyers begin burial proceedings according to his will.”

Harry only stood, stunned at what he had learned. He knew Snape had favored his Slytherin’s. He had been especially lenient towards Malfoy, but he had no idea their relationship had run so deep. He wondered how he could have missed it for 6 years. He remembered the viciousness in Snape’s glare the night Dumbledore died when Harry chased them. And the desperate worry in his eye in Myrtle’s bathroom before he fell to his knees to heal Draco from Harry’s attack. 

He saw a shadow move in the corner of his eye and turned to see the dementor move away from them, now fully formed if a bit small. Behind him he heard the rushing sound of a portkey activating, sending Mr. Malfoy with Snape’s body directly to the ministry. The remaining auror finally moved into the boat house now that the path was clear. He came back seconds later with Draco in his arms, much like Mr. Malfoy held Snape. 

Harry felt his breath catch in irrational fear. He knew Draco was fine if not just emotionally and physically exhausted like the rest of them but he felt his heart skip a beat, then take off at high speed when he saw the rise and fall of his breathing. 

Mrs. Malfoy came to Harry holding an envelope. Harry took it and what looked like another vile of memories. Both had Draco’s name on them in the Half Blood Prince’s handwriting. 

“Give these to him when he wakes up. Or whenever he needs them most.” she told him, her gaze steady on Harry’s face until he nodded in the affirmative. She smiled at him. 

“You’ll take care of him won’t you Mr. Potter?” she asked, her soft, posh voice so much closer to Draco’s cadence than his fathers. 

“Er, I uh, I mean, I'll try” Harry told her uncertainty. He could feel his face begin to heat up and rubbed at his neck with his extra hand. Mrs. Malfoy was still looking at him with Draco’s gray blue eyes. Harry wondered how he ever thought Draco looked like his father when all they had in common was their hair. Everything else was from his mother. 

“Yes, i suppose that’s all you’ll be able to do.” she turned and nodded to Kingsley and held her hands out to her auror who still had Draco in his arms.   
“I’m ready when you are auror Redding.” she told him. Redding jumped, jostling Draco only to freeze at the look on Mrs. Malfoy’s face. 

She cleared her throat slightly and Redding began to fidget before looking at Harry and crossing over to him. He barely had time to shove the letter and memories into his pocket before he found himself with an armful of unconscious long limbs and pale skin. Harry looked down at Draco and then up at Mrs. Malfoy. She smiled serenely at him then with a nod from her Redding activated the portkey and they were gone. 

“We’ll have to be careful with that one,” Kingsley said beside him. He still wasn't smiling but his eyes were a little less dull than before, Harry thought. “She’ll take the palace over if we send her to Azkaban.”

Harry only glanced at him before looking down at the boy in his arms. 

“Right then, good luck with him Harry.” Kingsley told him with a wink, before disapparating on the spot leaving Harry alone. 

Harry sighed and began his walk back up to the castle. He was tired and Draco needed a bed. As he walked he felt the vial in his pocket and wondered what kind of memories a loving godfather left their beloved godson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually really liked this one and will be posting it as a one shot as well. i worked really hard on it and it was originally intended for this challenge so i figured i'd just do both. thank you! 
> 
> pre-relationship, but you can bet Draco wakes up in bed next to Harry and Harry is a great shoulder to cry on.


	8. Sleeping in-Draco/Ron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pre-relationship Draco/Ron!  
> short though, sorry!

Draco loved Sundays. Sunday was the one day a week he could not only sleep all day, but had the room to himself for most of the day. He could stay in bed until the sun rose in the sky and cut a sharp light across his bed and forced him to rise and into the next part of his day. 

He had imagined rooming with Potter and the Weasel for eighth year would have been miserable. He imagined days filled with scornful glances, and nights spent with hateful words away from the watchful eyes of the professors. Or even worse for the two, Granger. 

But Potter had started the year off by offering him a hand and a smile in the middle of the great hall. He made it known that he and Draco were rooming together and had put their boyhood animosity behind them. The Weasel had stood behind him with an awkward smile, while Granger looked like a proud mother. Potter then proceeded to almost never be in the room. He was either with his she-weasel, or getting back into quidditch shape along with Weasley. The two were constantly flying and practicing in preparation for the tryouts with the professional teams next off season, leaving Draco alone in the room most of the time. 

Draco didn't particularly care. He was over playing a sport he barely liked just to fail at one upping Potter, and it was the greatest amount of precious alone time he had ever gotten in the dorms. 

It also led him to his Sunday afternoon habit of migrating from his bed once the outside sun was shining full force across it, to Weasley’s bed, tucked in the perpetual shadows of the far corner. This particular Sunday was not any different, save for the fact that Draco was TIRED. 

He had stayed up later than usual to speak with Pansy through the floo after everyone had gone up to bed. She had taken her NEWTS remotely over the summer while Draco was standing trial for war crimes with his family. 

Merlin, Draco missed her every day. 

Groggily, Draco hauled himself from his bed dragging his bear and lovey with him. His bear, complete with Slytherin robes and scarf, had been a gift from his Uncle Sev and Draco may have grown out of it years ago and the peaceful sleep charms far outdated, but he found he had not been able to sleep through the night without it since he learned of his beloved godfather's death. His lovey was nothing more than a scrap of satin at this point but had been the blanket his mother had presented him to his father in after his birth. 

Draco padded, eyes closed and bear tucked under his chin, over to Weasley’s bed. He knew the route by heart at this point and made it without bumping into anything Potter had lying around.

Still mostly asleep he crawled into the bed and nuzzled his face into the pillow. Weasley’s shampoo was a wonderful mix of wood smoke and citrus and Draco loved it. He laid out his lovey over the pillow and laid his cheek on the cool fabric with a smile, already drifting back into sleep. 

“Ron.” 

“Er yeah. Yeah mate I know.” 

“Maybe we should have told him we were staying in today?”

“Right, cuz that's the problem here. Malfoy, oi Malfoy.”

Draco reached out a hand to snatch the noise out of the air and found a face on the pillow next to him. His fingertips found the mouth and held them there in case it opened again. 

“Shhh. Sleeping.” 

When Draco woke up hours later, his lovey had been replaced under his cheek by a broad chest, and his bear was no longer in his arms. 

Instead they were wrapped firmly around a Weasley.


	9. hugging-Drarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another Drarry. also another Pre-slash !   
> mentions of torture.   
> lots of Dean Thomas. honestly this could almost be read as Draco/Dean if you wanted to.

Harry pulled off his third set of robes and tossed them towards the end of his bed, just like he had with the previous two sets. They weren't even a year old, but a summer of Molly’s cooking together with 3 months of Hogwarts feasting and he had quickly grown out of them. He wasn't as tall as Ron was and never would be, but at the rate he was packing in weight and muscle he would have to buy a whole new wardrobe soon. 

Being back at Hogwarts after the war was . . . . . .different than he had anticipated it would be. He thought there would be flashbacks and crying and old resentment. But everyone seemed to be holding themselves together well enough. 

The school had commissioned mandatory counseling for anyone looking to come back. One hour a week, no excuses, no exceptions. It was nice actually, to be able to talk to someone without feeling stupid or weak. It was also nice knowing everyone was either dealing with the same issues, or had learned to deal with the issues someone else may have. Every 6th, 7th, and returning 8th year student knew how to spot a panic attack, or help someone who was dissociating. Everyone knew what to do or who to get whenever a problem arose, and as the months went on even those episodes were decreasing. Not that they had been prevalent in the first place. 

The returning slytherins, strangely, seemed to be the most heavily affected. 

Ron had argued the first time Malfoy had had a screaming fit in the middle of the night after waking up wrapped tightly in his quilts, that he was faking it for attention. Seamus and Neville had also looked dubious and though they hadn’t outright agreed with Ron, they also had not moved to help Malfoy, who was still writhing on the floor crying. 

“Don’t let it, don’t let it, don’t let it!” 

Harry had watched Malfoy cry for longer than he was proud to admit before deciding to do anything. Before he was able to move though, the door had crashed open and Dean had come rushing in. He stopped to take in the scene only for a split second before rushing to Malfoy’s side on the furthest bed in the room. He grabbed Malfoy’s pale face and forced his head up, pressing his forehead harshly against his. Malfoy continued to whimper and pull at the blankets but the screaming and pleading had stopped. 

“Malfoy? Malfoy can you hear me?” Dean was asking him in a low voice, when Pansy Parkinson rushed through the open door. 

“Draco!” she yelled, ignoring the four boys and moving directly over to where Dean and Malfoy were now whispering to each other. She paused at the end of the bed anxiously. 

“Thomas?” she called in a slightly quavering voice “is it ok to move him?”

Dean looked over at her, not seeming the least bit surprised to see her there. Harry saw a look of understating pass over his face before he turned back to Malfoy. 

“Malfoy, I'm going to remove the blankets and move us to the floor so Pansy can sit with you ok?” Malfoy didn't answer him,but his eyes flicked between Dean and Pansy while Dean worked to pull the quilts free of his body. All his writhing had pulled them in tight and Dean had to manipulate Malfoy’s body to and fro in order to yank them off of him. 

Malfoy didn't say a word the whole time. 

When he was free Dean moved them onto the floor and Parkinson yanked the pillows and blankets to the floor making them a nest. Dean sat outside the blankets until Malfoy settled into her arms and then he moved away, heading to where Harry and the rest of them stood still watching the scene. 

“I have to wonder Harry, how it never even occurred to you that neither me or Luna were tortured down in those dungeons. Starved a little, yeah course. But we weren’t hurt, you know.” 

“What? Your saying that git saved you some torture?” Ron spluttered. 

Seamus shoved him back looking at Dean expectantly.

“I’m saying every time he refused to hurt us they punished him instead. Nagini was a great big snake did you know? She could squeeze the life out of a man. Watched her do it a couple of times actually.” Dean said watching Malfoy carefully. 

“You did Draco a huge bloody service killing that thing Nev. By the end of it he was tall enough where that bitch could comfortably wrap around him seven times.”

Harry felt sick. 

“If i'm not here next time, give the bloke a hug would you Harry. That's all the git wants from you.” 

“Wait, what?” Harry spluttered sure he had heard wrong. 

Dean shot him an exasperated look as he grabbed the pillows and covers from his bed. 

“I spent a lot of time with him in between appropriated torture sessions and sneaking us food and blankets. You know how much he talks right?” 

Harry just goggled at him. Dean rolled his eyes and moved with his armful back over to Malfoy’s side of the room.   
“You're sleeping with them!” Seamus whisper yelled. 

Dean sighed. 

“Yeah, mate. I am. Come with me if you want. Luna and I spent the summer alternating with him at our place. Pansy came with him most times. She can’t sleep in a bed, so the floor it is.”

“Er, why can’t she sleep in a bed?” Neville asked him 

Dean stopped and turned back to them. Harry thought about all the times he had gone to the Manor to return Malfoy’s wand, angry and hurt at being ignored. 

“Nev, you got away from the Carrow’s and the rest of the Death Eaters whenever you went to bed last year right?” Dean paused, waiting for Neville to confirm “well, the Slytherin’s didn’t.” he told him ominously. 

With that, Dean moved over to the nest Pansy had built, careful to keep Malfoy between them and the wall at her back. 

Seamus looked confused but grabbed his pillow and trodded over as well, spooning up behind Dean. 

Harry got in bed but didn't close his curtains. He watched Dean whisper to Malfoy behind a silencing charm, introducing him to Seamus it seemed, if the handshake was any indication. Malfoy spoke for a minute and Seamus looked angry for a bit then more resigned than anything before shaking his head and waving Malfoy off with a small smile. 

He wondered, not for the first time how things would have gone had he shaken Malfoy's hand all those years ago. 

Harry laid down and thought about what Dean had said until he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did literally ZERO editing on this so sorry for any and all mistakes. thanks for reading though!


	10. watching somebody sleep Draco/Ron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> takes place directly after chapter 1's Dron story.

Ron got out of the car and stood looking at the home he had grown up in looming over him. He spent 18 years living in that house. It had been a safe place for him and anyone else his mother had decided to feed. They had planned a way and fought battles in and around the Burrow for 7 years. Looking at it surrounded by the inky blackness of night Ron could feel his heart break just a little when he thought about the last time he had been there. He spared a quick glance at his children, who were both trying to shove their way into the front seat, and his husband. He took strength from the proud smile on Draco’s face and moved towards the Burrow. 

Even at a distance and in the pervasive darkness he could make out most of his siblings. Bill stood the tallest with his slight and slender wife next to him. Ginny, of course, was the only girl, though with her short hair, and seekers figure she was almost easily mistakable for Harry next to her. It seemed Harry never did gain the height or musculature his upbringing deprived him of. Charlie was next to them, shorter and stockier than any of the others his impressive build stood out. Ron wondered idly if Draco would find him attractive. He always loved watching Ron add a few pounds during the summer months when Ron was on break. 

Fred stood next to a woman he could easily identify from a distance, though the stiff posture of his long, willowy frame spoke of the same kind of protectiveness Ron knew he exuded when strangers were introduced to his family. Percy was a ways away from the rest of them, the gap never having healed completely it seemed, even with all the intervening years since he had returned to the Weasley fold. The small divide made Ron’s heart ache, wondering how anything between his family and this, larger, more rigid, stubborn family could be bridged if they couldn't even fully forgive the brother and son who stayed and tried to make amends. 

He shook the thought off and continued the trek up the hill, looking again for a bushy head of hair, swallowing painfully when he didn't see one. Ron's steps stuttered when he still failed to see Hermione. She said she would be here, and if she wasn't he wasn't sure he could go through with it. She had been the only one to keep contact with them when he and Draco had left England. Unlike Harry she had fully supported his relationship with Draco, coming to their wedding and being there as soon as she could after the birth of the twins. She was the only aunt they had ever known. When Hermione had married Blaise, Draco had been heartbroken to be unable to attend the wedding, but even then Hermione had proved to be the best friend they could have ever asked for by coming to visit them in Seattle and doing a small muggle ceremony with just the six of them. 

Ron debating apparating the few meters back to the car when he heard a shout up ahead and his vision was taken over by a bright silvery light that coalesced to form two separate forms. A stag and a doe stood before him, bathing him in light. Throwing a quick glance back to the car, he confirmed the light of the Patronus did not reach the car before casting a quick Finite to dispel the glowing forms. 

“Ron!” he heard his name yelled out before the front door to the Burrow swung open and Hermione ran down the hill towards him.

He could hear the shouts from the rest of the family calling her to stop and to slow down but all he could see was her moving towards him, and he ran to meet her part way. She didn't slow down at all barreling into him with far more weight to her than he had been expecting. Thankfully his job kept him in top shape 9 months out of the year so it was no problem. 

“Drop her and I’ll kill you Malfoy.” he heard Blaise shout as he barreled past the two of them on his way down the hill, to Draco and his nephews. It had been too many years since the two of them had been able to come to visit and Ron knew the distance was hard on the two Slytherins who had grown up together. 

“He called you Malfoy.” Harry said next to them. 

Ron startled slightly. He hadn't noticed the rest of the brood make their way closer to where he stood. He pulled away from Hermione, but she kept an arm around him still. Even with the small distance he could see the slight bump under her jumper. Ron raised an eyebrow at her, a look he knew he had adopted from Draco, but she waved him away. They would catch up later. He took a breath and looked at his one time best friend. 

“It is my name, has been for a long time actually.” he said. 

Fred spoke next, arm wrapped around who Ron recognized as Angelina something. Probably Weasley if the possessive way they held each other was any indication. 

“You married him? And took his name?” he frowned. 

“It’s what you do when you love someone.” Ron said with a pointed glance at the wedding ring on Fred’s finger. “Besides,” he continued “Weasley didn't leave the best impression last time we were around.” 

“And Malfoy did?” Ginny scoffed, chiming in with a scowl. 

“The only living one did, yes.” Ron shot back. 

He could feel himself getting defensive, but he wouldn't let anyone degrade his family, or his name. And Malfoy was his name now and he was certainly proud to use it. Ron felt Hermione dig her nails into his arm pulling him back towards her. He hadn't even noticed he had moved towards his siblings until she did. He looked over at her wide, pleading eyes and sighed. He knew he needed to at least try, for his mum’s sake if not his own. But there was only so much he was willing to subject his children to. 

“I won’t stay if we’re not welcome. If we are not all welcome.” he told her hoping she would understand. 

He knew she understood by the look in her eyes. 20 years and motherhood had not lessened anything about the brightest witch of her age. Hermione nodded, throwing a glance down the hill where both their husbands were at. There were no lights, he and Draco had decided ahead of time not to draw attention to the children before knowing where they stood. 

“It’s late. Your mother is already asleep. We can side along you to our home if you’d like? I’d love for you and Draco to finally meet your god-daughter.” 

Ron started to agree before remembering the entire reason they were so late to begin with. He could still feel the wary glances of their audience and he wasn't ready to let them know more than necessary. Luckily Bill broke in before he could say anything. 

“Mum will only be upset if he doesn't stay. Him and Malfoy both.”

Ron hesitated. He really hadn't thought about what to do if he wasn't able to see his mum right away. 

“She’s been wanting to see the both of them actually.” Charlie said. His booming voice almost startling Ron. It had been so long since he had heard his brother’s voice. He had never been close with the family, distance and personality separating them even when they were younger. 

“Er, she asked me to try and track them down actually. Maybe a week or two ago.” Harry chimed in running a nervous hand through his hair. Ginny looked dismayed at the news. 

“She talks about it a lot lately” Percy said quietly from the back of the group. 

Ron looked over at him and noticed the beautiful woman standing next to him for the first time. Percy cleared his throat when he noticed all eyes had turned towards him. The woman rubbed her hand down his back encouragingly. 

“About that night I mean. When Ron left. When you left.” he finished looking Ron in the eye. 

“I was told to leave.” Ron said standing to his full height. He refused to take the blame for the way things had ended up. 

None of them had noticed the lights in the kitchen turn on or the door being pushed open. 

“And it was the biggest mistake your father and I ever made.” his mum’s voice rang out in the silence. 

All of them turned to her, but Ron was the only one to gasp at her appearance. His mum had always been robust, with frazzled red hair and a permanent blush on her cheeks. The woman in front of him had bright white hair to rival Draco’s platinum white locks, and her face was sallow sunken in. she was smaller, frailer than he had ever seen her. Her body was thin, bordering on emaciated. But she still stood strong, even with his fathers arm around her waist. She looked sick, but she could never look weak. 

“Mum.” Ron whispered. 

“My baby.” she whispered, the night so silent around them the soft sound sounded like a shout that Ron felt stitching up the small broken pieces of his heart he had gathered and put into a box the last time he had left the Burrow, apparating heartbroken and sobbing directly into Malfoy’s flat. 

Ron was frozen in place looking at her. He had no idea what to do. Part of him wanted to run back down the hill and throw himself into the back seat of the rented car and hold his boys to his chest while resting his head on the swell of Draco’s belly. Another part though, wanted nothing but to run to his mum and fall to his knees, lamenting so many lost years. His heart lurched suddenly and Ron realized with a jolt that his boys would only ever know this person in front of him as their grandmother. No amount of stories he had told them over the last 10 years would be able to capture Molly Weasley in all her glory and now it was too late for more than a few days at most. 

As always, she made the decision for him, moving more swiftly than he would have thought she could, down the stairs and across the yard, pulling him into a fierce hug. Ron was over a head taller than she was but he still buried his face into her neck, breathing in the familiar smell of sugar and bread she always seemed to hold. She pulled away after a few minutes but held his face in her hands taking him in. 

“You look so healthy Ronnie.” she beamed at him with tears still running down her face. “Now why don't you bring that husband of yours into the house, you must be starved after traveling.”

Ron wanted to laugh but all he could do was stare at her wondering again if it was the right thing to do. As much as he loved his mum and dad, Draco and the boys and the baby came first. 

“Will we be safe here?” he asked her quietly.

“Of course.” she frowned at him. 

Ron took her hands in his own and lowered them between them. He looked at her and his dad behind her. They were both frowning,but he could see shame and understanding in both their eyes. He looked around at his sibling and their significant others. He made eye contact with Hermione who had a small encouraging smile on her face. 

“I need to know we’ll be safe here. I need to know we won’t be shunned or attacked. It’s been decades I know. But my family comes first. I’m a Malfoy mum,dad. And if you can’t have a Malfoy in your home I understand. We’ll leave.” his mum let out a despairing noise at that but he pressed on. 

“Time heals a multitude of wounds, but only if you let it. Draco and i moved on from your words and actions of that night a very long time ago. But we will only stay if you’ve all moved on as well. I need to know nothing will harm my family here.” he said softly but with conviction as he stared down each person there. 

“The Burrow is a safe place for any Weasley son. Or any Malfoy.” his dad said. The look in his eye said he knew exactly why Ron wanted certainty in that. 

“You’ll be safe here.” Harry said next “on my wand.” he promised. 

“On my wand,” said Hermione. 

“On my wand.” Bill intoned next, Fluer repeating after him. 

One by one they each promised safety, until Ginny surprised him with a hug, whispering her promise in his ear. 

Ron smiled with tears in his eyes, reaching for his phone to text Draco, only to realize it wasn't there. Frowning he turned to Hermione. 

“Can you text him for me?” he asked her. 

“Oh! Actually, no I can't. The battery was fried when I texted him from inside the burrow earlier.” she grimaced. 

Ron nodded, he knew how specialized wards had to be in order to allow electronics and he wasn't surprised his parents never had theirs updated. 

“It’s fine. I’ll send a patronus.”

Ron cast his patronus, bringing up his favorite image of a topless Draco sitting on their bed with two red haired infants between his legs making funny faces at them. The look on Draco’s face when they laughed for the first time never failed to bring forth a blindingly bright, giant bullmastiff. The large dog bounded down the lane to Draco. 

He stood next to his parents and watched as the dog illuminated the car enough to make out Draco and Blaise. It dissipated once the message had been delivered, only to be replaced by a small ferret he knew to be Blaise’s Patronus. The sight never failed to make him snicker. 

“I can't carry both of these Malfoy, come help.” it said in Blaise’s lazy drawl that was so like Draco’s only deeper. 

Ron frowned wondering what they needed to carry. Their bags had been shrunken down and were in Ron’s pocket. 

“I should go see what they need help with.” he mused. 

“We’ll get a room ready. I'm sure we’ll have a spare bed somewhere.” his mum told him, leaning heavier on his father than she was earlier. 

“Wait, look here they come.” Hermione said pointed towards two figures.   
He could see Draco’s outline becoming clearer in the light from the house. His frame deceptively slim with the glamor over him. Next to him Blaise looked bigger, but misshapen. Ron didn't see his anyone else and realized with a start what Blaise meant. Hermione must have noticed as well. 

“He’s lucky they take after their bearer.” she said under her breath nudging Ron on the back as he headed to meet Blaise and lighten his load. 

“You should have waited for me.” he told him, taking Scorpius from one of his arms. Draco hovered making sure they didn't lose their grip on either boy in the hand off. 

“Everything went alright I take it?” Draco asked, glancing warily behind Ron. 

“Yeah, as well as it could have I think.” he answered, not taking his eyes off his precious load as he arranged Scorpius in his arms in a bridal carry, arms under his neck and kneed. 

Ron turned around to walk back up to the house, stopping only to lace his fingers with Draco’s over their son’s knee. 

“You two should not be as sappy as you are after so many years.” Blaise said good naturedly walking next to them.

Ron knew everyone was looking at them up ahead but he ignored them in favor of watching his son sleep peacefully. He hoped they would be ok after this. Death had not touched them and as much as he wanted to shield them, they deserved at least a memory or two of a grandmother. 

“Oh.” he heard his mum exhale and when he looked up her face was slack from shock. 

“Mum,” he said “I want you to meet my boys” 

Next to him, Blaise shifted his hold on Caesar to mirror Ron’s. 

His mum drew in a shaky breath and reached out a hand towards red tinged blonde heads. 

“They’re twins.” she said, eyes flitting back and forth between identical sleeping features. 

“Must run in the family.” Draco murmured next to him. 

He could see the rest of his siblings drawing nearer to get a glimpse. He caught Fred’s eye over his mum’s shoulder. He was crying and Angelina held him tightly. 

“I had hoped we would get a set, but none of us have so far.” he said softly. 

Draco shifted next to him, pulling his hand away. He looked like he wanted to say something, and Ron smiled encouragingly. 

“Actually,” Draco cleared his throat “twins runs in the bearers' side. Ginevra may have twins one day. Your grandmother was a Black Mrs. Weasley. As was mine.” 

“A new set of Weasley twins.” Ginny said softly, any anger she had in her eyes was gone as she gazed at the boy. 

“Malfoy twins.” said Harry, shooting Ron and Draco a small smile. Next to him Hermione beamed. 

Draco coughed and cleared his throat again. 

“Ah actually,” he began looking around the group before turning to Ron with a large smile. It made his heart beat wildly in his chest, just as it had for decades now. 

“Well actually the boys won’t be the only set of twins pretty soon.” 

Ron could feel the blood rush to his head and swoop back down into his stomach as he stared at Draco. 

“Wait, what?” he asked dumbly. 

Draco rolled his eyes and pulled out a paper from his back pocket. A sonogram was printed on one side. 

“Two girls actually. Would you like to see Mr and Mrs Weasley?” he asked ,moving to hand it over. 

Ron shoved Scorpius into the first set of free arms he could, not even bothering to see who it was. He only vaguely heard Charlie laugh behind him before he reached Draco and his dad, snatching the small black and gray picture from the latter’s hands. Draco made a disapproving noise but Ron ignored him, pulling him into his arms and staring at two very separate shapes. 

“That’s two heads, Draco.” he breathed. 

Draco laughed and wrapped his arms around him. 

“And four arms and four legs.” he confirmed, pointing out the shapes for his father who was still hovered closely. His mum hadn’t stopped staring at the twins, rubbing their fine strawberry blonde hair. 

Ron let his dad have the picture and pulled Draco in for a tight hug, dispelling the glamor he still wore. He heard sounds of shock and congratulations all around him when Draco’s large pregnant belly was exposed. Ron never could have imagined his family cheering for them at hearing their news and the sound of it was almost as wonderful as the beautiful family the man in his arms had given him every day for the last twenty years.

“Daddy!” came a frightened yell behind him. 

“Scorpius!” Caesar yelled, twisting himself out of Blaise’s hold. 

Scorpius was thrashing in Charlie’s arms but Charlie had handled larger beasts his entire life and held him easily, even once Caesar. 

“Alright, alright! Enough yelling. Charlie put him down please.” Ron said watching his boys eye his brother warily as they moved towards him and Draco once Charlie had let them go. 

Ron took Scorpius by the hand and saw Draco out a comforting hand on Caesar’s shoulder. He looked at his small family and then at the large Weasley family he had once been a part of. He missed them of course but standing with the two facing off he knew he would abandon the Weasley’s to be a Malfoy every single time the ultimatum was given to him. He just hoped no one would make him choose this time. Taking a deep breath he looked each sibling in the eye, then turned to his mum. 

“Boy’s I want you to meet your Granma Molly and your Papa Arthur.”

“Hello” they said in unison “my name is”

“Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy -”

“And-”

“I’m Caesar Reagan Malfoy-

“It’s very nice to meet you” they finished. 

Ron noticed tears on everyone’s faces as they listened to the boys talk. His heart hurt knowing it had been so long since they had likely heard anything like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so they didnt watch Each Other sleep exactly but i liked where the story went.


End file.
